


Dear Evan Hansen

by rubymarella302



Series: Unfinished Works [2]
Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Gen, also i'm so sorry about the math at the end, but it had to be done, look this is about as long as they get
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubymarella302/pseuds/rubymarella302
Summary: Connor is having a shitty day.Except then this happens.
Relationships: implied future Zoe/Alana, it was gonna be sincerely three but i didn't get there
Series: Unfinished Works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1777936
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Dear Evan Hansen

**Author's Note:**

> OCs:
> 
> Aziley: wolf shifter. she/her or they/them she's a bitch to connor and i love her
> 
> Aerie: aerokinesis, also bird wings. yes her name is a pun let's move on
> 
> Dylan: pyrokinesis, also twink
> 
> Kyanite: steven universe gem, fusion of a lapis and sapphire. hydro and cryokinesis. one of my all-time favorites
> 
> Brittany: what's the word for plant kinesis??? dylan's twin, but also dylan is a month older than her, but also also dylan is 19 and brittany is 23 (???)
> 
> same aura schtick as usual. i love the Secrets series Fight Me

Connor thought this was bullshit.

He was absolutely done with life.

This was the only class he thought would be promising, and...it wasn't.

It was a disappointment.

Not that he's expected much.

The teacher -- Mr What's-his-name -- is droning on about something...mathy. Connor doesn't know, and frankly, doesn't care.

He's been having a shitty day. How surprising.

It isn't much more surprising when he sees two kids whispering to each other. They write something on a note, and then...pass it to a third kid. They continue passing it around the classroom, each person writing something, until it makes its way to Connor.

...Unusual.

He opens it, and nearly punches the wall when he sees what's written, but he forces himself to calm down, at least a little, and make it through. Some outside force has granted him no more than an extra ounce of patience, and he plans to use it today.

Anyway, the note.

_Connor Murphy is…_

_Gay._

_Such a freak._

_A total loser._

_A psycho. Remember how he threw a printer at Mrs. G?_

_Gay for Mr. Weston._

_Super gay for Mr. Weston._

_Definitely blowing Mr. Weston. What a fag._

_An asshole. Seriously. I wish he would just kill himself already, do us a favor._

_A nerd. What is he always reading? What a fucking queer._

_Probably going to blow up the school. What a freak._

There were so many.

However, at the very bottom of the page, Connor saw written:

_Reading a bullshit note. He is a damn cool guy and deserves better than this, and if he would speak to me after class, I could guaranteed do that for him._

That catches Connor off guard. He looks up at the person who handed him this enigma. It happens to be a girl with wavy, grey-brown hair reaching just past her shoulders. Connor knows she usually wears different combinations of brown, gold, and dark cyan (today's is dark leggings, cyan three-quarter-sleeves shirt, and cropped light brown vest), and she also wears those moccasin shoes Zoe loves so much. She has a tiny backpack, and probably doesn't have a cell phone, and is currently extremely focused on the teacher.

She is the only one focused on the teacher.

Everyone else is confused as to why Connor has not yet punched and/or thrown something, or demonstrated rage in any other way.

Well, Connor doesn't think he will. If this girl can fix his life, then he's damn sure he's gonna give her a listen.

Unless she means she wants to date him, but she doesn't seem like that kind of girl.

This seems...oddly promising.

\---

Connor has to wait twenty minutes for the bell to ring, and he bolts out the second it does. He loiters just outside the door, waiting for the girl to follow.

She is the last one out, and Connor has never waited longer in his life. Connor wants to learn how he's managed to do this, it's that weird.

The girl looks over at him. She slings her bag over her shoulder (it's a slate blue Fjallraven that Connor kinda wants in black) and beckons him. Connor follows.

Connor, unfortunately, seems to have forgotten how to interact with people. "So..."

"You really do want this," the girl says, "or you wouldn't have waited. That was a full five minutes. I timed it."

"With what?"

"I rigged Alpha Centauri with explosives and set it to go off exactly five minutes after the bell rings. I counted, Murphy."

This girl...has a weird sense of humour.

"What even is your name?"

The girl turns to him, raising an eyebrow. "It's Aziley, and before you ask, I am not Native American, although they are pretty cool."

"Teepees and stuff?"

"Just the Sioux tribe. A bunch of them built honest-to-gods houses, Murphy. Actual freaking houses, as hard as that may be to believe."

Just then, Connor feels a wave of invisible force, which nearly knocks him and the girl -- Aziley -- off his feet, although no one else seems to be affected, or notice, or care.

"Fuck," Aziley curses, "we're in deep shit now. You still with me?"

Connor isn't sure what the hell is going on, but he nods. Aziley grabs his wrist and books it to the stairs, dragging Connor behind her. She's pretty fucking fast. Connor almost faceplants several times.

Eventually, Aziley slows down. She catches the eye of another girl, who has Alana Beck in tow, for some reason.

"Stay with Alana," Aziley whispers, "I'll explain after I fix this."

Connor, accordingly, sidles over to Alana. The girl who has dragged Alana here runs with Aziley to a guy standing in the middle of the hallway. A ring has formed around this guy, but Connor can just make out someone else on the floor in front of the guy (it looks like a jock, damn) and who appears to be Evan Hansen, of all people, cowering behind this crazy guy.

"Do you know what's going on?" Connor whispers to Alana, who would probably know, as the two of them watch Aziley pull the crazy guy out of the circle and the other girl help the jock up and apologise, and then lead Evan over.

"Not a clue," Alana whispers back.

Aziley finally succeeds in getting the guy to calm down (Connor thinks he hears her toss around the words "your sister", which means this is no joke, as Connor can say from experience) and drags him over.

"Sorry about Dylan, Evan," she says. "He's a bit...overprotective."

"I was worried!" the guy named Dylan whines. "I have a right to be worried!"

"And no right to burn some jock's face off," the other girl interjects from where she stands, calming Evan down.

Connor realises they must make a pretty strange group. He wouldn't be caught dead with Evan or Alana, and now the three of them are standing together with three strangers, one of whom has just made a scene, and another who is calming Evan down.

Connor really wants to know what the fuck is going on now.

"Okay," Aziley says, "introductions. I'm Aziley."

"I'm Dylan," says Dylan, who is pouting the tiniest bit.

"I'm Aerie," offers the other girl, who has now rejoined them, along with Evan.

"And we're here because...?" Alana leaves her question hanging in the air.

"Because," Aziley says, "you each are one in over one and a half billion people on this planet, and that means we can show you some uniquely cool shit, if you're up for it."

"If we are each one in one and a half billion, then there are probably two more," Alana responds. "Are any of them you two?"

Dylan laughs. "We aren't, but I can guarantee you've all met at least one of the other two, if not both, and don't start trying to figure out what the odds are of that, because that's not half as interesting as what we've got in store for you."

Alana nods. Evan looks like he might panic again, so Aerie puts her hand on his shoulder to calm him down again. Connor would just like straightforward answers, please and thank you.

"Meet us at the abandoned orchard at 2 PM on Saturday, and all will be revealed." Dylan waggles his fingers in what Connor assumes is meant to be a spooky fashion.

"Great," Alana says, and then rushes off, presumably to class.

Aerie guides Evan down the hallway, talking about random things to keep him from panicking again.

"So," Dylan says, "you in?" He holds up a fist.

Connor isn't sure.

And then he is.

"Yep."

It's been a long time since he's fistbumped someone.

\---

Connor has been dragging his feet through life slightly faster than usual so he can get to Saturday just a bit quicker. After pondering what's happened, he thinks this might just be worth his while.

Of course, that all grounds to a halt when, just as he steps out of his room, Zoe steps out of hers.

"Where are you going?" Connor half-snarks (he wants to be on time).

"None of your business," Zoe says coolly, "but I'll give you a ride to wherever you're off to."

Connor rolls his eyes. He'd rather not accept the offer. However, now it's been extended, he'll have to take it.

"Sure."

"Great."

They walk without a word to the car. "Where are you off to?" Zoe finally asks.

"Abandoned orchard," Connor mutters, staring out the window.

Zoe raises an eyebrow, but says nothing.

The drive is silent. Neither sibling makes a grab for the aux cord, or turns on the radio. Just silence.

When they finally arrive at the orchard, Connor unbuckles his seatbelt (that Zoe had forced him to wear, curse you Zoe) and jumps out of the car, barely managing to not slam the door behind him.

Connor spots Aziley, Aerie, and Dylan, along with Evan and two people he doesn't recognise sitting on the low stone wall surrounding the orchard. He makes his way over.

Unfortunately, Zoe follows.

"Why are you here?" Connor asks with more bite than before.

"Never told you where I was going, did I?" she counters.

Dammit. Now he has to do this with Zoe. This is...less promising.

"Hi!" says one of the people he doesn't recognise. "Absolutely lovely to see you both," she continues, momentarily switching to a British accent. She is lying on her back, with her head tilted backwards so she can see Connor and Zoe's approach, albeit upside down, and her legs are straight up in the air.

Connor snorts. Promising levels are on the rise again.

Dylan and the other person who Connor doesn't know also offer excited "hi"s, while Aziley and Aerie simply give him a nod. Evan seems too nervous to react, but he acknowledges the Murphys' arrival nonetheless.

The upside-down girl sticks out her left hand. "I'm Brittany!" she exclaims. Zoe looks as amused as Connor feels. She wears a dark grey tank top, light blue jeggings, black Doc Martens with floral designs embroidered around the heels, and a white cropped jacket with mint green stripes and a high collar. Her hair is in a high ponytail, with a purple bandanna acting as a headband, and she wears a rope belt with a satchel attached at the hip.

"I'm Kyanite," says the other girl, softly. Her hair is long, past her waist, and a light shade of purple. She wears a navy blue halter tank top with a low neckline under an even more cropped royal blue shirt with three quarter sleeves and no straps with a wide light aqua stripe down the front. She wears a matching skirt which reaches the bottom of her knees and navy blue capri leggings, and small wedge heels. It's a strange look, but Kyanite manages well.

Dylan is wearing the same thing he wore last time Connor saw him: skinny jeans, a red and white sweatshirt with no hood, and black Vans high tops.

Aziley is wearing black leggings, a brown tunic with sleeves reaching just past her elbows, with twine tying the hem and sleeves in place, and no shoes. Two strands are taken from the front of her hair where it parts in the middle, braided, and wrapped around her head to meet in the back, where they fall with the rest of her hair.

Aerie is wearing a white peasant blouse with bell sleeves, loose dark brown pants, and simple brown ankle boots with small heels. Her hair is braided loosely down her back, with brown feathers here and there. A haze hovers in the air behind Aerie's back. It's October now, but an unusually warm one, so Connor passes it off as nothing.

Suddenly, a car's engine can be heard approaching. Connor watches it make its way down the path. Judging by the overly careful handling, it's likely Alana.

And sure enough, it is she who steps out of the car and wades through the tall grass over to the group. "Hi," she manages breathlessly. The hill is somewhat steep, after all.

"Hey," Zoe says, sounding almost equally breathless. Ah, Connor realises, Zoe has a crush on Alana. Perhaps the universe wants to nudge them together, as much as Connor doesn't believe in such things.

"So who are we waiting on?" Connor asks, feigning impatience. "Oh, come on," Brittany chides, "you'll ruin the surprise!"

Evan, unsurprisingly, says, "I'm not good with surprises."

"Don't worry about it, Evan," Dylan offers. "You've probably met them before."

But it is nonetheless surprising when about three minutes later, a car comes down the lane rather quickly, and the driver steps out, who, for some godforsaken reason, is Jared Kleinman, of all people.

"You're joking," Connor says sharply.

"Do I look like I'm joking?" Aerie responds in the same tone of voice.

(Which she doesn't. She looks completely serious.)

"Look, Connor," Aziley picks up. "We don't write the rules of the universe, as cool as that might be. We can bend them, sure, and break them every so often with quantum mechanics and stuff like that, but they can't exactly be changed. You don't even know all of them."

That is true, although Connor won't admit it. He has far more pressing matters on his mind.

(Like why Jared Kleinman is here.)

"Know what?" he asks.

"Oh, a long list of things." Brittany sounds more insane than before. "Such as, why you five and only you five have been asked here."

"Yeah, why are we here?" Zoe asks.

"You remember how I said the rules of the universe can be bent and broken?" Aziley says. "There are...cheat codes, per se, for that kind of thing."

"What are you talking about?" Alana inquires, brow furrowed.

"I mean literally bending the laws of reality as you know it."

Well, fuck. This is getting interesting.

"And how exactly does one do that?" Alana sounds slightly impatient.

In answer, Kyanite raises her hands from her lap, where they've been neatly folded, shows them to the five students with her palms facing out, and then nearly slams them down on the stone wall.

Twin patches of ice form under her hands, quickly spreading down to the ground. The grass flattens under the force of the ice, so as the ice spreads down the hill, it becomes smooth. Connor can see his reflection in its surface.

Jared, who has been standing not quite off the hill's slope, begins to slide down. Kyanite lifts a hand and flicks her fingers upward. Ice spikes grow from the already frozen ground, catching Jared about halfway down. Kyanite slowly lifts her fingers so her hand is bent into an L shape, which pulls the mass of spikes up the hill, and Jared with it.

When Jared is on the top of the hill with the rest of them, Kyanite lifts both her hands and flicks her fingers upward. The ice lifts off the ground, forming artsy shapes in the sky as it swirls upward. The five teens watch in awe.

The ice floats in swirls and streams into the clouds, at which point it amasses into a shape vaguely resembling a snowflake. Kyanite claps, loudly and forcefully, and the individual particles of ice practically explode apart. Connor could look around right now, and the only evidence of what just happened would be the awed looks on everyone's faces and his own memories.

"Oh," Alana manages.

Connor looks over at Kyanite, hoping for an explanation, maybe, but he gets another shock.

Swirling in the air around Kyanite is some kind of royal blue substance. It swirls around her midsection and flows down her arms.

Also, her skin is now light blue. There are also two gemstones set into her body. One above the necklines of her tops, in the shape of an upside-down teardrop, and the other where her navel would be, with an upside-down triangle facet. Both are a hair darker blue than the substance surrounding Kyanite, with silvery-purple stripes crisscrossing them.

"Of course," Zoe practically laughs, "Kyanite. Should've guessed."

"Bingo," Brittany says, giving her as accurate of a thumbs-up as she can from her inverted position.

"Would anyone mind explaining to me what's going on, or do I have to guess?" Jared asks.

"Take a few guesses," Aziley says.

"Okay," Jared says, rubbing his hands together. "Magic, witchcraft, wizardry, sorcery --"

"Try 'all of the above'," Brittany cuts him off, smirking.

"Wait, what?" Jared snaps out of whatever state he was in.

"You guessed it. Good for you," Aerie says drily.

Connor raises an eyebrow. Aziley raises hers right back.

God, this girl's personality is almost a carbon copy of his.

"Okay," Evan tests the water. "Anything else you'd like to share?"

"Sure, why not?" Brittany rolls into a 'criss cross applesauce' position. She extends her hand out, pointing down at the ground. "Pick a plant, Evan."

"Ummm...rhododendron."

Surprisingly, not a tree.

Minty green glitter falls from the tip of Brittany's extended pointer finger. When it hits the ground, something sprouts from the dirt. It keeps growing and growing, quickly, until...

There is a whole-ass rhododendron plant right in front of them. Evan stares in awe.

Brittany snaps, causing the rhododendron to 'poof' into more minty green glitter, which floats away as if on a breeze.

Holy shit.

"Actually," Alana says, "what were you doing in the hallway the other day, Dylan?"

Dylan smiles serenely. "Oh, you mean this?" When Dylan snaps, a small fire forms over his fingers. He widens the distance between them, and the fire grows. Brings them back together, and the fire shrinks. Clenches his fist, and the fire puffs out.

A look of realisation crosses Jared's face. "Oh, this is some kind of four elements thing, isn't it?"

Now it's Alana's turn to look confused. "But there are a hundred and eighteen elements?"

"Chemical elements, yes," Jared explains. "There are one hundred and eighteen chemical elements. I'm talking about magical elements."

"Exactly," Aziley says with a smile. "There are, at the moment, one hundred and eighteen chemical elements, ranging from hydrogen to oganesson, although more can be synthesised in the future. There are never more than five magical elements."

"Wait, five?"

"Sometimes people say there are four, and sometimes people say there are five. The first four are always air, water, earth, and fire. Some people say the fifth doesn't exist, some say it's time, some say it's aether, and I once heard an idiot claim it's cheese. Never liked him," Aziley says with a judgemental sniff.

"Okay," Zoe muses, "Dylan did fire. Brittany's plants could be considered earth. Kyanite did ice -- can you do water?"

Kyanite nods. She draws a ring in the air, summoning water from the nearby stream, and proceeds to make loops and knots with it before letting go and splashing it on the ground.

"Then that leaves air," Alana says. She looks to Aziley and Aerie.

Aerie hops down from her place on the wall. "Whatever you do, don't scream."

Aerie closes her eyes in concentration. She temples her fingers together. A brown substance, similar to Kyanite's blue, flows from her fingertips and dances in the breeze.

Suddenly, the breeze picks up a bit. Connor watches intently.

The haze behind Aerie blows away, revealing a magnificent pair of wings.

It seems like Connor is the only one who doesn't have the urge to scream.

When the wind dies down, Connor can admire Aerie's wings much better. They are a beautiful mocha color, with coffee- and white-colored feathers dappled near the tips. Aerie stretches them out, revealing that they have a wingspan of about fourteen feet.

In short, they are quite impressive.

Aerie raises her hands in a V shape, with her hands poised as if waiting for something to land there, and her eyes closed. Connor has to listen very closely to hear what she says; it sounds like "aeroblast".

A brown glow, similar in color to Aerie's wings, collects in her hands. The wind picks up dramatically. It blows from behind Aerie past all of them, before it circles back around through the orchard. It blows in a figure eight through the trees, and then, as it blows over Connor's head, it dies down. The wind drops an apple in his hand.

Connor looks up at Aerie in surprise. He likes apples, but how did Aerie know?

Aerie makes eye contact for several seconds, seeming to convey that Connor should eat the apple, which he does, even though it might have germs. Judging by taste, this is a Pacific Rose apple, and it tastes fresh and not at all dirty.

Connor smiles gratefully. Aerie gives a slight smile back.

"Okay," Zoe says, "one, two, three, four -- Dylan, Kyanite, Brittany, Aerie. What are you planning to do, Aziley?"

Aziley stretches out languidly. "Whether there are or aren't five elements isn't a real dilemma, but all practitioners have the capacity to learn five magics."

"Then what do you do?"

Aziley stands up and stretches wide, before being surrounded by a mist of the dark cyan Connor knows well. It swirls around her form, rendering it unviewable. When it dissipates, it leaves behind a formidable-looking large grey wolf.

Zoe, Alana, Evan, and Jared all scoot backward, unsure of what to do. The wolf stretches out, before it trots over to Connor and sits at his feet.

Connor isn't sure what to do, so he offers it his apple. The wolf nudges it back towards him with its nose. Connor kneels down so he can look the wolf in the eyes.

The wolf's eyes are the same ice blue as Aziley's. Connor and the wolf have what is seemingly a staring contest before the wolf suddenly turns back into Aziley, who grabs his apple, takes a bite, hands it back, and becomes the wolf again in the span of a few seconds, all while keeping eye contact. Connor splutters.

The wolf transforms back into Aziley, who is now standing up. She extends a hand to Connor, who gladly takes it.

"That," Aziley finishes, "is my favorite of the fifth magics."

"And how exactly are we meant to do that?" Zoe asks. "Magic is nothing more than an act of the imagination fired by the senses, then given shape by the power of the aura. The more powerful the aura, the greater the magic," Aziley says.

"Aura?"

Aziley closes her eyes and temples her fingers. There is a bright flash, almost too bright to bear, and then Aziley is surrounded by the dark cyan mist again. She looks up at the group, only tilting her head up enough that she looks almost sinister.

Aerie does the same, bringing her brown magic to life. Kyanite follows with her royal blue, then Brittany with mint green, and Dylan with a bright red. The five colors dance in the air and swirl around the area. The mint green and scarlet seem especially fond of Connor, swirling around his midsection and legs.

"Now," Aziley says, "is the fun part. You five," she circles her finger at the five students, "are the only people on this Earth with the capacity to learn this stuff."

"How exactly does that even work? And-and what are the odds?!" Alana asks.

"Have you ever played Minecraft?" Brittany asks. "It's sort of like spawn conditions, and the particular odds are kind of like if, under this town's conditions, with tonight's moon phase, a zombie group spawns. Zombies always spawn in groups of four. The hypothetical zombies have spawned in a desert chunk, and they are all baby zombie villager chicken jockeys who have all spawned with enchanted iron swords and a full set of enchanted diamond armor. The chances of that are 4.427055×10−14% or 0.00000000000004427055%. The chances of this situation which you're in under normal conditions is a similar chance, but that is the key: these are not normal conditions. That can absolutely be explained, but preferably later, if you don't mind the wait."

Everyone stares at Brittany. That was the last thing Connor expected to hear, and he understood less than half of those words. She really knows her stuff.

"Suffice it to say, the chances are infinitesimal," Dylan cuts in before everyone's brains melt.

"Ohhh-kayyy," Zoe says. "What did you mean by 'capacity'?"

"'Capacity' is fixed," Aerie says. "It refers to one's capacity for magic,"


End file.
